The present invention relates to a device for digging trenches.
Devices for digging trenches are already known having at least one digging wheel rotatable about a shaft and having a wheel framework which is connected to a vehicle by means of a mobile carriage for lowering or raising the digging wheel.
Now, although such devices are quite appropriate for digging trenches in a straight line and on flat ground, it is quite otherwise when it is necessary to dig a trench whose axis is deflected with respect to a straight line, for example in a curve, or in the case where the vehicle takes on a certain slant because of unevenesses, in the ground. Thus, in the first case, the curvature of the trench risks being irregular whereas, in the second case, the bottom of the trench risks also being unequal.
In both cases, the laying of cables or similar, for which the trenches thus dug are generally intended, will present difficulties.
The purpose of the present invention is to avoid these drawbacks and provides a device for digging trenches allowing an even trench to be dug perfectly well adapted to the laying of cables or similar, whatever the ground and whatever the path of the vehicle.